No era una competencia
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Los Thuata se equivocaron al otorgar sus dones a Irlanda, pero no era una competencia.


Había sido un obsequio especialmente hecho para Liam. A Cian se le había dado el privilegio de elegir los nombres con los que se conocería su tierra, y a Liam se le había obsequiado el arpa de oro, por ser el menor de los dos, de una forma tacita se explicaba quien podía elegir y a quien le tocaba seguir.

Mas sin embargo, en ese momento aquellas palabras carecían de significado. Liam estaba recargado en la puerta de uno de los grandes salones, donde estaba colocada el arpa y un pequeño banquillo a los pies de la misma, también había una flauta de plata para Cian, para cuando ambos decidían tocar algo juntos. Sin embargo…

Pequeñas notas se desprendían de las cuerdas de plata, inundando la habitación, escuchándose incluso fuera de la misma. Era una melodía hermosa, que invitaba a relajarse y dejarse seducir por la melancolía que expresaban, era casi como sentir que una nostalgia enorme se apoderaba de los que la escuchasen.

—Liam toca muy bien, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Arthur, con un semblante relajado, desde la mitad del pasillo—. Aunque es una melodía bastante triste —luego se detuvo, como si dudara de lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente lo dijo—. ¿Por qué no le acompañas con la flauta? Podríamos… sentarnos a escucharlos.

—No se me apetece, para otra ocasión será, cerdo inglés —le respondió, tomando el camino contrario, dirigiéndose a su habitación, ignorando la expresión casi desilusionada de Arthur—. Liam toca bien, pero parece que Cian toca mejor —murmuró, antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Agarró un bloc de dibujo en blanco, un carboncillo negro y se puso a dibujar el paisaje que tenía desde la ventana. Era un día soleado y los pajarillos estaban cantando; cerró los ojos y en una hoja nueva se dispuso a dibujar los paisajes de Irlanda, las colinas y los valles, los ríos y los acantilados, todo lo que pudiera hacerle feliz de su casa.

Al cabo de dos horas de extenuante trabajo, había logrado plasmar en blanco y negro los preciosos acantilados de Magho, aunque no le había gustado como habían quedado. Una voz sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó.

—Hace mucho que no te veía dibujar, ¿qué es? —Preguntó Irlanda, mirando más de cerca—. ¿Los acantilados? Te han quedado muy bien, aunque se ven un poco tristes sin nada del color que les caracteriza, mas no es una crítica, sólo un comentario.

Liam frunció el ceño y cerró el bloc de forma instantánea, no le gustaba que lo vieran dibujar. No le gustaba que Cian lo viera dibujar, ni viera los dibujos o cualquier cosa parecida, por esa razón siempre desaparecía cuando se sentía con ganas de pintar algo. Cian puso una cara de circunstancias, había olvidado que no debía comentar nada sobre lo que su hermano pintase o dibujase.

—Uhm… bien, sólo venía a decirte que van a servir la comida dentro de unos momentos, para que vengas. Ah, sí… es verdad, a los reyes del cerdo inglés les gustaría que tocáramos algo para la fiesta de esta noche, al parecer fue petición de nuestro _querido_ hermanito.

—No me siento con ganas de tocar, ¿puede ser para otra ocasión? —le preguntó mordiéndose el labio, Cian suspiró luego de unos minutos, aceptando—. Gracias. Bajaré más tarde, no tengo hambre ahora.

Cian miró a su hermano, extrañado. Después sonrió, tal vez Liam quería pintar un poco más.

—Muy bien, Liam, pero recuerda que debes comer. No sólo del arte vive el hombre, ni las naciones, ¿de acuerdo? —cuando Liam sonrió, divertido, Cian salió de la habitación.

A Liam le gustaba tocar el arpa, le gustaba dibujar, pintar y escribir, incluso disfrutaba cantar, y solía gustarle hacerlo en la compañía de su hermano, aunque de un tiempo para acá había dejado de hacerlo si Cian se encontraba presente. Era como si estuviera huyendo de él.

Tomó uno de los blocs que Cian poseía y comenzó a ojearlo, muchos de los dibujos estaban hechos a carboncillo, pero tenían algo que los hacía brillar, como si estuviesen vivos. Los que estaban coloreados se veían incluso más reales, como si pudieras sumergirte en ellos.

Cian era el mayor, los mejores obsequios debían ser para él. Pero… ¿no debería ser él, Liam, mejor con el arpa? Después de todo había sido creada sólo para él, sin embargo, Cian tocaba mejor. Las pinturas de Cian eran más realistas, y sus canciones tenían más sentimiento.

Él podía hacer todo aquello de una forma maravillosa, en palabras de los monarcas, pero Cian podía hacerlo mucho mejor. ¿Era aquello el don de los hermanos mayores?

Dejó el bloc de su hermano, y dejó el suyo también. No tenía ganas de pintar, ni dibujar, ¿para qué hacerlo?

Habían pasado un par de meses desde aquel incidente, y durante todo ese tiempo Liam no se había dignado a acercarse al salón de música, y había actuado de una forma bastante extraña. Cian estaba preocupado. Un día, sin embargo, cuando estaban aparentemente solos, Liam se le había acercado con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Puedes tocar una canción en el arpa para mí? —le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio—. Sólo será una.

Cian estaba un poco sorprendido por la inusual petición, pero asintió, con una sonrisa. Fueron al salón de música y Liam tomó la flauta, esperando a que Cian comenzase con el arpa. La melodía era alegre y espontanea, pero Liam no lograba seguirla, y las notas que daba eran simplemente como un acompañamiento lento, en lugar de un refuerzo a la melodía.

Cuando la misma terminó, Liam dejó la flauta y entendió algo que, probablemente, no deseaba entender de aquella manera.

—¿Por qué fue todo esto?

—Sólo quería oírte tocar algo diferente, por una vez —respondió Liam, con una sonrisa—. Eres muy bueno en ello.

Entonces Cian pudo entender porque los repentinos rechazos, y no le gusto. Y se sintió mal, pensando que había sido un mal hermano mayor.

—Sí… —susurró—. ¡Pero tú eres mejor en comercio! —sonrió, antes de darle un empujón juguetón—. No es una competencia Liam, no lo es —le dijo, prometiéndose nunca más volver a tocar el arpa.

Pero era una promesa que no iba a cumplir, porque Liam ya no tenía deseos de tocarla nunca más, y lo obligaría a él a tocarla por los dos. Porque Liam era bueno en economía y comercio, pero el arte parecía algo natural en Cian.


End file.
